


Dexter's Drama

by Lesphantom



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Dexter has an extremely bad day.  Older Dexter and Dee Dee





	Dexter's Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written a Dexter's Lab fan fiction before. I thought "Why not!"

Dexter’s Drama

 

Dexter loved science more than any other thing in the world. He ate, slept and breathed science. His favorite thing to do was mix different elements together to see what that did. This day started as any other day did.

 

Three hours in, he had already blown up three of his beakers of chlorine and they had smashed onto the floor. Frustration was written all over Dexter’s features. He carefully picked up the final beaker of chlorine and he added one drop of what he thought was carbon and he added it to the beaker. BOOM!!! The beaker exploded in his hand and the glass cut through his purple rubber gloves.

 

“Dammit!” Dexter cursed, ripping off the gloves.

 

He rushed over to the nearby chemical wash station and he quickly scrubbed his hands. He also scrubbed anything that came in contact with the chemical that blew up. He switched out his lab coats and he grabbed a new pair of purple gloves. Picking up a new beaker, he tried the concoction again and it worked as it should have the first time.

 

Dexter tossed his dark, thick rimmed glasses on the table. He rubbed his tired green eyes and he ran a hand through his curly red hair. He leaned his pale hands on the table and he let out an exhausted breath. Picking up his glasses once more, he slid them onto his face and he began working once again.

 

Dexter was completely drained. Between studying for his mid-term college exams, his job at the burrito place and spending time with his girlfriend, he had no time for science. It was only by chance that he got a little bit of time to work this morning. Yet, everything he seemed to do today in the lab was failing today. Plus he was horrifically low on beakers now.

 

Slipping off the lab coat, Dexter decided it was time to take a break for lunch. He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and he punched in a few numbers. He put the phone on speaker phone as he walked through the lab.

 

“Hey Dex! What’s up?” A female voice said.

 

“Hey Molly. Are you busy?” Dexter said.

 

“Never too busy for you, darling!” Molly said. “What can I do ya for?”

 

“Are you up for some lunch?” said Dexter. “I’m starving.”

 

“Sorry Dex! Mandark already took me out an hour ago.” Molly said.

 

Dexter nearly fell over. “MANDARK?!”

 

“Yeah. It was a company thing, sweetie.” said Molly.

 

“I don’t like this, Molly.” Dexter said.

 

“Dexter! You’re jealous! Like it or not Dex, he’s still my boss.”

 

Dexter sighed. “So, I’m on my own then..”

 

“You could ask Dee Dee. She’s home from Juliard for winter break. She’s called me three times today.”

 

“I would rather stick my head in a vat of hydrocloric acid.” said Dexter, flatly.

 

Molly laughed and Dexter couldn’t help but smile himself. Molly and Dexter had been together for nearly four years. Dexter was absolutely smitten with her. Molly worked as a microbiologist. She worked with Mandark and a pharmacutical company which made Dexter a little crazy. Molly assured Dexter that Mandark was very professional. Dexter was sure something was afoot.

 

“Sorry baby...” said Molly. “I’m free for dinner though...”

 

“It’s a date, then.” said Dexter.

 

“You don’t have to work?” said Molly.

 

“Nope. Off for the next two days.” said Dexter.

 

“Awesome.” said Molly.

 

“I guess I’ll ask Dee Dee to lunch then.” Dexter said.

 

“Aw!!! A brother/ sister lunch date!” Molly gushed.

 

“Shut it.” Dexter said.

 

“I love you, baby...” said Molly.

 

“Yeah, love you too. I’ll see you for dinner.” said Dexter.

 

“Dex, what’s wrong?” said Molly.

 

“It’s nothing… I’ll see you later, Moll...” said Dexter.

 

“You sure, Dex?” said Molly.

 

“I’ve got to get back to work at some point, Molly. I’ll call you later.” said Dexter.

 

“Dexter!!!! Stop being so dismissive! Talk to me baby...” said Molly

 

“Just a… really bad day, Molly. It’ll be fine.” said Dexter.

 

“Dexter...” said Molly.

 

“I’m fine sweetheart..” said Dexter.

 

“OK. I’m not letting this go though.” said Molly

 

“I know.” said Dexter.

 

“Alright. I love you, Dexter. I’ll see you tonight.” said Molly.

 

“Yep. I love you too, Molly.”

 

Dexter hung up the phone. He sighed and he punched a code in the nearby elevator. The elevator shot up. Dexter stepped out into his immaculately clean bedroom. He opened the door and he looked over the railing. He then walked down the stairs.

 

Dee Dee was sitting at the kitchen table. She had a laptop in front of her. Rap music was playing as she set the table. Dexter rolled his eyes. He tapped her on the shoulder. Dee Dee jumped a foot in the air.

 

“Dexter!!!” Dee Dee shrieked.

 

Dexter held back a chuckle. “Hey Dee Dee.”

 

“What do you want?” Dee Dee said, throwing her hands on her hips.

 

“Um… Are you hungry?” said Dexter.

 

“Wut? Are you asking me to go to lunch… with _you?!?”_ said Dee Dee.

 

“Uh… yeah.” said Dexter.

 

“Why?” said Dee Dee.

 

“Cuz I’d look silly sitting by myself at Applebees...” said Dexter.

 

“Molly’s busy I take it…? Considering she hasn’t returned _my_ calls either...” said Dee Dee.

 

“She already ate...” said Dexter.

 

“And hell is apparently freezing over right now...” Dee Dee said.

 

“Are you hungry or not?!” Dexter said.

 

“I’m driving!!!” Dee Dee said.

 

“Like _hell_ you are.” said Dexter.

 

“Oh, come on, Dexter!!” said Dee Dee.

 

“I don’t want to die before my 24th birthday, Dee Dee.” said Dexter.

 

“I’m not _that_ bad.” Dee Dee said.

 

“Mom still has to take anti-anxiety pills because of you...” said Dexter.

 

“Dexter...”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Dexter… pweeese?” said Dee Dee.

 

“FINE!!! You’re 28 years old… not 5.”

 

“It worked, didn’t it?” said Dee Dee with a smirk.

 

“Shut up!” said Dexter.

 

Dexter walked outside and he hopped into Dee Dee’s beat up Buick. Dee Dee hopped in and she took off at top speed down the residential street. Dexter gripped the armrest and he scrunched his eyes closed. Dee Dee looked over and she laughed.

 

“Trust me a little, bro.”

 

“Dee Dee… I will never know how you got your license...”

 

“Bribery.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“I’m not that bad...”

 

“Tell that to Mr. Schwartz. You nearly hit him when you backed out a few minutes ago...”

 

“Well he shouldn’t have been behind me….”

 

“PEDESTRIANS HAVE THE RIGHT OF WAY!!!!”

 

“Eh.”

 

“I am taking an Uber home….”

 

“Oh, stuff it. We’re here.” said Dee Dee.

 

“THANK GOD!”

 

Dexter all but ran from the car. He snagged a table by the window. Dexter ordered a water as he browsed the menu. Dee Dee slipped in the seat across from him and she ordered a milkshake.

 

“So… is school going well?” Dee Dee said.

 

“One more year. I’m going to get my doctorate in Biological Medicine in the next couple of months and I’m interning in Germany in late September.”

 

“Oh wow! Really?” Dee Dee said. “How does Molly feel about that?”

 

“She’s sad. But! She’s very supportive. I… I’ll miss her.”

 

“Any thoughts of tying the knot.”

 

“Not until after graduation and the internship.”

 

“What if you’re offered a job in Germany? You’d make her wait for it?”

 

“Dee Dee… She knows that my work and education are important to...”

 

“Dexter.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t hurt her like that. I like Molly. Remember she was my friend first… She’s an extremely good person. She doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that.”

 

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Dee Dee. I can’t let this go by!”

 

“Then let _her_ go, Dex...”

 

Dexter stared at Dee Dee. “No way!”

 

“Dexter, I’ve seen the way Molly looks at you… She’ll never actually say it but she’d be crushed if you left her here.”

 

“She’d be fine...”

 

“If you say so. Who knows, maybe she’s already planning on eloping with Mandark or something...”

 

Dexter nearly choked on his water. “Don’t even joke about that, Dee Dee.”

 

“Just sayin’!” Dee Dee said.

 

“Molly is fine with a long-distance relationship. Besides she wouldn’t leave me for _him_.”

 

Dee Dee shrugged. “I dunno, Dexter. Mandark is kind of a babe… if you plug your ears.”

 

Dexter chuckled. “Yes, his voice is annoying, but...”

 

“But other than that he’s totally bang-able.’

 

Dexter rolled his eyes as the waitress returned to take their order. As he listened to his picky sister describe exactly what she wanted on her cheeseburger, Dexter thought about what Dee Dee had said. Molly and Mandark did work very closely with one and other. Mandark did know that Molly was dating Dexter. Was Molly really OK with his internship?

 

“Sir…?” the waitress said.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Kinda got lost in thought there. I’ll have the turkey club with the mayo on the side please.”

 

“We’ll have that out in a jiffy.”

 

The waitress sauntered away. Dee Dee stared at Dexter. Dexter raised an eyebrow. Dee Dee grinned at him.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

“No...”

 

“Yes, I am! And you’re having second thoughts on traveling internationally without having a long talk with Molly first!”

 

“Ugh… Dee Dee...”

 

“HA!”

 

“OK, fine! Yes, you’re right, Dee Dee. The fact that I’m leaving for Germany soon and leaving molly here with Mandark terrifies me.”

 

“Terrifies you? Why?”

 

“Because I… I really like Molly. She just… gets me.” Dexter took a long sip of his water before he spoke again. “In five minutes, Mandark would probably try every trick in the book and use every iota of anything to make Molly fall for him. And he, honestly would probably succeed.”

 

Dexter seemed to deflate considerably. Dee Dee frowned. She knew Dexter and Mandark had a running feud. Mandark had even gone so far as to “out smart” Dexter into working at the burrito place. Dee Dee set her jaw.

 

“Text her?” said Dee Dee.

 

“Text who? Molly?” said Dexter.

 

“Yeah. Tell her about your apprehension and offer to talk it out. It’s the best solution, little brother.”

 

Dexter sighed. “Right. OK.”

 

Dexter pulled out his phone. He clicked on Molly’s name and he hesitated. He let out a breathe and he typed a quick message.

 

_D: Hey. We need to talk about Germany…_

_M: The country? Well…_

_D: No, no. My internship. Over dinner later?_

_M: Yep! Ich liebe dich._

_D: Ich liebe dich mehr._

_M: Do not :)_

_D: Do too._

_M: How’s lunch?_

_D: Ugh… Can’t wait until dinner._

_M: Food’s that bad?_

_D:_ Company’s _that bad._

_M: You seriously took Dee Dee to lunch?! Please tell me you drove._

_D: She blocked me in…._

_M: Thank God you’re alive, Dex!!_

_D: Right?! I told her I’m taking an Uber home._

_M: Or… I could come and get ya._

_D: Wait, you’re not at work?_

_M: Mandark fucked something up in the lab. Smelled like a rotten egg mixed with a skunk. He sent everyone home five minutes ago._

_D: Hydrogen sulfide and fuck if I know. What the hell was he making?_

_M: They don’t pay me enough to know. Or care…_

_D: You are_ so _lucky… Getting to work with compounds all day…_

_M: And coming home smelling like a dumpster fire…That’s just a perk, right?_

_D: LOL Yeah!_

_M: So! Text me when you’re ready and I’ll pick your ginger ass up._

_D: Alright then._

_M: See ya’ later, Dex._

 

Dexter set his phone to the side as his and Dee Dee’s food arrived at the table. Dexter ate in silence. He tuned Dee Dee out as she talked about her instructing job at Juiliard. Dexter finished his lunch and he called the waitress over for the check. Dee Dee gave him a look.

 

“Got a hot date?”

 

“Actually, yes. Molly’s picking me up.”

 

“So I get to see her?! It’s been like forever!”

 

“Yeah. If you stick around long enough.”

 

Dee Dee grinned. “Yay!!”

 

Dexter sent off a quick text to Molly and he set his phone to the side once more. “So! How do _you_ feel about me going to Germany?”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, Dee Dee. I know you’d miss me...”

 

“Would not...”

 

“Liar.”

 

“...OK, fine! Life’d be boring without you… who else would I mess with.”

 

“Or switch elements on...”

 

Dee Dee avoided Dexter’s eyes. “Don’t know what you mean, Dexter.”

 

“You know you almost killed me this morning...” Dexter said.

 

“How?”

 

“You swapped the labels on my carbon and my hydrogen did you not?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Hydrogen mixed with chlorine creates an explosion.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Yeah. Broke a beaker as it blew up in my face. Thanks, Dee Dee.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dexter.”

 

Dexter grinned. “You’re not, but that’s OK.”

 

“That’s kind of our thing isn’t it?” Dee Dee said.

 

“Always has been, Dee Dee.” Dexter said. “For… God, eighteen years?”

 

“It’d seem so weird without you there, Dex… You sure you have to go to Germany?”

 

“It’s an opportunity that won’t come again...”

 

Dee Dee sighed. “I will miss you, Dexter. Really.”

 

Dexter smiled slightly. “I’ll miss you too, Dee Dee.”

 

Dexter paid for their lunch and the duo walked outside. Dexter leaned against the building. He double-checked his phone. Molly had texted him back and she said that she’d be there at any minute.

 

“Man, they let anyone out there don’t they?” said a voice.

 

Dexter turned toward the voice and he grinned. Molly was leaning on the opposite side of the wall. Molly had a mop of crazy brown hair that seemed to always be in her face. Her aqua colored eyes sparkled as she talked with Dee Dee. Dexter smiled.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself. Ready?” Molly said.

 

“Yeah. See you later Dee Dee.” said Dexter.

 

“Bye, Dex. Good seeing you Molly! Call me when you get a chance!” said Dee Dee.

 

“I will Dee Dee.”

 

Dexter walked over to Molly’s car. Molly unlocked the car and Dexter went inside. Dexter seemed to physically relax more.

 

“So what’s up, Dex?” Molly said.

 

“Ugh...”

 

“Honey…?”

 

“Today sucks.”

 

Molly chuckled. “Yeah, and?”

 

“Molly...”

 

“Sorry, sorry… So spill it, Dexter.”

 

“So first… I nearly blew up the damn lab this morning...”

 

“What?! How?! You’re better than me at mixing chemicals...” \

 

“Dee Dee switched my labels on my elements. I mixed hydrogen with chlorine.”

 

“Holy fuck! That’s a little juvenille of her...”

 

“That’s Dee Dee!”

 

“I’m sorry Dex.”

 

“So… Then I...um...”

 

“Is this about Mandark and I again?”

 

“Well...”

 

“Dammit, Dexter!!! Mandark and I are not doing anything in front of or behind your back. I promise.”

 

“Molly, I’m sorry. I’m just a little stressed.”

 

“I know. And we still need to talk about Germany.”

 

“Yeah…. How do you feel about that…?”

 

“Well, I’m not exactly thrilled with it….”

 

“Molly...”

 

“I know I said I was cool with the long distance-y thing… but… I’m really not… I...”

 

“I get it, hon… but you know I won’t get this opportunity again.”

 

“Yeah… yeah.”

 

Molly went silent. Dexter let out a sigh.

 

“Dexter?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I… I think we should break up…”

 

“What?! Why?”

 

“We want different things… I can’t… I can’t wait upwards of six months to a year to see you…”

 

“We would talk every day… Molly please don’t do this...”

 

“I have to. It would be better for the both of us. This way, you can focus on your studies and work...”

 

“Molly…”

 

“I’m sorry Dexter.”

 

Dexter nodded. “Right…”

 

Molly pulled up alongside Dexter’s driveway. “When you get back from Germany, give me a call, alright?”

 

“Yeah. I will...”

 

Dexter got out of the car and he numbly walked into the house. He felt himself open the door and he walked past Dee Dee who was back to her rap music in the kitchen. He walked up the stairs and he crawled into his bed.

 

An hour later, Dee Dee knocked on the door. “Dex? Are you OK?”

 

“Go away Dee Dee.”

 

“Dexter? What happened?”

 

“Molly and I… broke up.”

 

Dee Dee gasped. “What?! But you said she...”

 

“I was wrong, OK? Maybe I was wrong about everything…”

 

Dee Dee sighed. “You loved her a lot huh?”

 

“Yeah… I did...”

 

“It will be OK, Dex…”

 

“I’ll be fine. I just need science...”

 

Dee Dee smiled. “Yeah.”

 

Dexter waited for Dee Dee to leave and he went down into his lab. He picked up a beaker and he went to pour elements in. BOOM!

 

“DEE DEE!!!!!!!!!”


End file.
